


Green Stick Fracture: A Fairy Tale

by Bottomfeeder



Series: Zero Shorts [2]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Implied Incest, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, POV: Zero, Survival, survivalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomfeeder/pseuds/Bottomfeeder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azkadellia's and Zero's strange relationship somewhat explained.</p><p>(A tentative sequel to "Advantages of a Detail-Oriented Personality".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Stick Fracture: A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my lj hard-death. Response to drabble123 prompt "blush", but is now longer than word limit.

The first time Zero met Azkadellia, he’d made her blush. 

She’d been thirteen. He’d been a tin man.

She'd been running in the castle. Slammed into him turning a corner. Her cheeks had flared pink.

He'd stared down into injured fawn eyes, wondering if he was going to lose his job (or his head) for not watching where Princess was going.

"Beg your pardon, Officer."

He'd thought that was funny, since she'd been the one flat on her ass. He'd leaned over and held out his hand. She'd slooowly brought hers to his. Gasped when he'd suddenly hauled her up, red dress flying.

She'd gone from pink and quiet to red and stammering while he'd grinned wolfishly.

When Ahamo's voice called, her hand hadn't wanted to let go. Zero'd never found innocence particularly useful, but he could see something was eating up too much of Azkadellia's.

*

Princess Azkadellia had caught his attention; Queen Azkadellia had gripped it, undivided. His balls had always shrunk at the thought of displeasing a woman who'd literally suck the life out of you. And yet. She'd spared him despite his fuck-ups.

Now, in the same corner, watching her come from his fingers sunk inside her is like gazing into a snow globe he'd enjoyed shaking roughly, but avoided shattering. He has the urge to tap her porcelain face, the way you'd tap at an animal behind glass.

He catches himself saving this for some dreaded Later: memories to re-watch if he ever ends up back in suit-hell before he can grab the nearest gun and put it to his own head. 

He thinks of the wolves that had lurked unseen in the woods. They’d announced their presence with an eerie song mere moments after he’d collapsed from the open suit and been prodded to begin on what turned out to be a very long walk. The novelties of mobility and physical discomfort had been damn near orgasmic. As the wild beasts rained their mournful cries down on him, he’d been consumed with one thought: _I am alive_. 

He puts his teeth against Azkadellia's throat and snarls. She gasps. Her flush fascinates, driving his fingers deeper, faster.

* 

He’d stained her pink-red, but Daddy Dearest had leeched her ghost-white again, as if the color had never existed. That is the scene Zero replays in his mind while Azkadellia begs the Queen to pardon him.

They've always been good at getting each other off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahamo creeped me out. He creeped me out during my first viewing of TM and he creeped me out during my second after I'd forgotten about him. He creeped me out when he was around DG, and he creeped me out when he was around Azkadellia. He even creeped me out when he wasn't going by his real name. I stand by this version of him as valid, and not a kink or what-if.


End file.
